


[Podfic] Kind Words And Bad Intentions

by Gilraina



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Praise Kink, Seduction, Starscream being Starscream, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sub Megatron, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina/pseuds/Gilraina
Summary: A podfic of "Kind Words And Bad Intentions" by Spoon888Author's summary:Megatron's not often inclined to give Starscream what he wants. But sometimes, all it takes is asking ~nicely~.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Kind Words And Bad Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kind Words And Bad Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859385) by [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 00:19:10
  * **File type:** MP3
  * **Size:** 19.4 MB



### Stream & Download

  * [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/kind-words-and-bad-intentions/Kind%20Words%20And%20Bad%20Intentions.mp3)
  * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vCla67ZSo4zoqeS5LRry9UrXU7iVJiI2/view?usp=sharing)
  * [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/zl64cr5iage4n59/Kind_Words_And_Bad_Intentions.mp3/file)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Kind Words And Bad Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859385)
  * **Author:** [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888)
  * **Reader:** [Gilraina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina)
  * **Work Skin:** [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)



**Author's Note:**

> As always, big thanks to [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888) for writing this delicious piece, and for the permission to record your stories ❤
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please make sure to visit [the original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859385) and leave kudos and/or a comment there! Feel free to share your thoughts on the podfic with me here as well, I would love to know what you think!


End file.
